Percy Jackson Fluff Stories
by WordBird500
Summary: And I'm back! I need to do schoolwork... This is just a collection of fluff stories that I've put together after countless nights staying awake til 11 not being able to fall asleep. Please read and review! Complete for now. EDITED JULY 2019.
1. Reynico: Darkest Dreams

_Okay, so maybe I lied about me being inactive. _

_This fanfiction will go unedited for a while. I can tell you that. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now. I have schoolwork that might be due tomorrow, so I should really do that first. _

_Here goes anyway!_

_This is one of the more underated ships, in my humble opinion. I ship this because of that one scene where Reyna hugs Nico... AND IT'S SO FRIGGIN HEARTWARMING BECAUSE NICO HATES PHYSICAL CONTACT AND YET HE DOESN'T RESIST AAGH (dies of adorable overload)_

_So yee. If you read this, please leave a review, so when I'm being a stupidhead and slacking off I can read them and probably consider better choices for myself._

_Storytime!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO RICK RIORDAN.**

_Nico x Reyna: Darkest Dreams_

_Reyna POV_

Reyna stifled a yawn. After a day of partying with Camp Half-Blood on their annual visit, she was scheduled to watch the fleece on the hill.

Frank, her praetor, walked by with Hazel. He acknowledged her with a nod. The two disappeared over the horizon. Reyna smiled wistfully. Aphrodite's words echoed in her head.

No demigod shall ever heal your heart.

Reyna snorted. Why should she need a man to help her?

_I don't,_ she said to herself, but her heart hurt.

_Curse you, Aphrodite._

The night was cold, and she was unusually tired. She wished that she had brought her dogs, or her cloak.

She didn't notice that Frank was coming up the hill. "Reyna-"

Reyna whirled around and drew her sword, the tip being only and inch from his nose.

Reyna gasped. "Oh, it's you- I'm sorry- I didn't-"

Frank shrugged. "Would you like me to take the watch?"

Reyna nodded gratefully and walked down the hill to her makeshift bunk.

The bed was soft, and Reyna collapsed, letting sleep overtake her.

Reyna was asleep, but her feet felt solid ground. She mentally groaned. Nobody knew, but she sometimes would sleepwalk. This problem was easily solved, however; she just had to open her eyes.

She tried, but her eyelids felt like they were glued shut.

Again and again, she tried, with no success. With a start, she realized why the ambrosia had tasted so weird. The Stoll brothers must have put diluted Stygian sleep in it. She had mentioned that she had trouble falling asleep at night…

Her hand felt the doorknob._ No! _her mind screamed. She willed herself to stop, but her body did not respond. Out she walked into the snow. The camp did not allow in snowstorms, but light snow could be seen falling in the winter. It was unlike real snow, but still retained the cold quality. _Stop!_ She cried mentally.

She stopped and collapsed in the snow. Thoughts raged in her mind.

_Why did I stop now?_

_I will strangle those Stolls when I wake up._

_But will I wake up?_

She shivered. Sleep slowly overtook her. She felt herself slipping away…

_Nico POV_

Nico woke in the middle of the night. He was drenched in a cold sweat. His bed was warm.

His head was throbbing. _Someone's dying_. Being a child of Hades, he could tell these things. _That someone was very, very close_.

He put on his leather jacket and walked outside, first making sure that Hazel was fast asleep.

He was greeted with a face-full of snow. Nico began to regret his decision. He shook his head_. Nobody's dying if I can help it. _He walked on.

_Wait._

Nico narrowed his eyes. A flash of purple- was that-

He broke into a run. His muscles ached and his head thrummed with pain, but if it really was her, then-

He stopped. Reyna's unconscious body lay at his feet. Nico's eyes widened. He picked her up, gently as he would have with a sleeping baby, and wrapped his jacket around her and carried her inside the Hades cabin.

Reyna's pulse was growing fainter. The door creaked open.

Nico set her gently on the spare bed. Her body was still curled up in a fetal position, but her face was peaceful and serene, like a sleeping angel.

Hazel's eyes fluttered open. "Frank- oh, it's you Nico, and- is that Reyna?"

"No time to explain, Hazel; go to sleep."

"Can't I help?"

Nico sighed. "Get Leo and ask him to warm up a towel or something."

Hazel made an _hmph_ noise and donned a fur coat before walking out of the door.

Nico watched her with a sad look in his eyes. Even his little sister had a boyfriend now. They were growing steadily apart.

He turned back to Reyna. Her cheek was cold, and it would get no warmer if he just sat there. He moved Reyna onto his lap, cradling her head in his arm.

Hazel came back with the towel, then collapsed and went to sleep.

Nico wrapped Reyna in the towel. Her pulse was growing steadier. He sighed in relief.

He curled up with her, finally able to go to sleep.

_AWWW owo_

_Sorry. I got distracted._

_I should probably do my work now. See ya later and byeeee_

_~Birdie_


	2. First Impressions: Part 1

_I'm back!_

_Frazel is one of my favorite ships in the Percy Jackson series, one because I can relate to Frank's problems and two... HELLO?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE FAN ART? I could spend hours looking at them!_

_Call me biased._

_Anyways, I didn't mean for this to be that long, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Part Two is the last part, but the more exciting one. Part One is where I just elaborate on their descriptions. The story is set before we meet Frank or Hazel, preferably when Hazel comes to camp for the first time. Note that this is probably inaccurate because it's been a while since I read Heroes of Olympus (*GASP* How could you!). My sister is reading it for the first time though, so I'll probably check my accuracy if I have time. _

_The idea for this came from a completely different topic. When Mulan II came out, I became obsessed with Ling and Ting-Ting. I stumbled upon HANDS DOWN THE BEST FANFICTION OF ALL TIME IN THE TOPIC. You can look at the link down below if you're obsessed as I was. Basically(SPOILER ALERT!) the story is about Ting-Ting and Ling encountering each other as kids (LING IS FREAKING SEVEN! SMOL LING! THE THOUGHT ALONE COMPLETELY RAISED THE GREATNESS FACTOR!). It's the best thing ever and I CAN NOT EXPRESS HOW AMAZING AND SWEET IT IS! You're seriously missing out on stuff if you haven't read it. _

_However..._

_You gotta read my fanfiction first! I mean, it's what you came for... I hope..._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF JUDAS, WHICH I GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO USE. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK, GOD OF PERCY JACKSON BOOKS. _

PART ONE

Frank woke up with a start. With a sigh, he remembered where he was.

He had arrived in the Roman camp a week ago. He wished he had something to remind him of home, besides the wood in his pocket that was literally his life.

With a start, he realized that there were footsteps outside. He donned a Camp Jupiter shirt and walked out.

Everyone was mulling around in a circle. Frank pushed his way through the crowd.

A boy and a girl stood in the center where the crowd had been parted. They were both younger than him. The boy had a sallow face and hair that hung in front of his eyes. The girl had tanned skin and frizzy brown hair. The boy had his arm around the girl, as if to protect her. Frank felt… Jealous.

He shook his head. He didn't even know this girl's name.

Before he could ask, Reyna and her praetor, Jason, emerged from the crowd. Reyna's eyes rested on the girl, then the boy- was she blushing? Frank blinked, but if there had been any color in her cheeks, there was no evidence of it, only a set, stony face. "Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked in a cold voice.

The boy bowed. "I am Nico Di Angelo, and this is my sister, Hazel Levesque."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Demigods?"

Nico nodded.

"Whom, may I ask?"

"I cannot say," Nico replied. "But I can show you." He nodded to his sister. "Hazel?"

Hazel squeezed her eyes shut. A diamond popped out of the earth, as big as a fist. Shocked gasps arouse from the crowd, then a barrage of requests.

Reyna's eye's widened. "You should have not done this," she murmured to brother and sister.

More gasps. Fingers pointed above the demigods' heads. Frank looked up to see the sign of Pluto.

Reyna nodded somberly. "It is decided, then." She raised her voice to silence the others. "Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque will stay-"

Nico silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Dear Praetor, it is only my sister who will stay with you. I have- how to put it- errands."

Hazel turned to face her brother, but there was no anger in her eyes, only fear and regret- for what, Frank wondered. "But Nico-"

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I have to go-"

"You said you would stay!"

"Hazel- if you knew what I had to do, you would want me to leave."

"But- I wouldn't even _be_ here without you!" Hazel cried.

"Hazel-" Nico began. His voice grew stern. "You've said too much."

"You are just like our father."

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Nico spread his arms to hug her, then restrained. "Look, I love you, but I can't stay."

Hazel's eyes flashed, then she exhaled. "Go, then." She turned away, tears streaking her face. "I'll wait for you."

With a sigh, Nico disappeared, regret in his gray eyes.

A long silence followed. Reyna declared that Hazel would stay in Cohort five, and the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves, softly at first, then louder as they continued their day.

Frank moved toward Hazel, but someone else got there first. Frank clenched his teeth. _Judas_.

Frank didn't trust the guy. All the girls thought he was a hotshot, which Frank didn't understand. Right now, Hazel was staring at the guy like he was the best thing since concrete. She had that starry-eyed look in her eyes that almost said, _He's so-_

A hand rested on his shoulder. Frank whirled around to face Jason. He looked surprised. Frank let his fists uncurl, and stood straight up. "Yes, praetor?"

Jason gestured with a hand to Hazel and Judas. "Hazel doesn't know her way around yet. Would you like to show her?"

"Yes! - I mean, of course, praetor." Frank dipped his head before hurrying away.

As he walked towards Hazel, Frank wondered what he would say. Should he casually bring up the subject, or just ask her? How should he say it? Will she get mad, even if it's praetor's orders?

"Frank." Judas' voice broke into his thoughts. His voice was silky, yet still forced, like he didn't have time to talk. "What brings you here?"

Frank looked Judas straight in the eye, though he felt like he had broken into a cold sweat. "Jason has personally asked me to show Hazel around. I am simply following his commands."

Judas' eyes flashed a violent shade of red. It was not the first time this had happened, but Frank knew that it was most likely his imagination. He pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"I see. Well then," Judas said, in a tone of voice that was almost regretful, "I suppose that you two should get along then, no?" He took Hazel's hand and kissed it. Frank felt anger and jealousy well up inside him, a fierce wave of emotion that had never been this strong. He shoved the feeling down.

Hazel was silent as he showed her the baths, the lake, and the forum. It was only when they reached the temple of Pluto that she opened her mouth.

Hazel paused at the gates. The doors had always looked menacing to Frank, but Hazel was not afraid- or if she was, Frank could not see it. "Wait here," she whispered, before entering the dark, ominous temple.

Frank sat there for a long time. At last, he heard footsteps, and the door creaked open. Hazel stepped out, as if nothing had happened. "Let's go,"

she said softly.

Hazel remained quiet for the rest of the walk. It wasn't until their Cohort building appeared that she spoke again.

"Why don't you trust Judas?"

Frank looked at Hazel again. Her eyes bore into his, almost daring him to answer, and he looked away. "I never said I didn't," he answered gruffly.

Hazel grinned triumphantly. "Aha! You admit it!"

Frank fought the urge to smile. "I didn't admit anything."

Hazel punched him playfully. "Come on! Lighten up, grumpy!" Her laugh was enough to make Frank crack a smile. Her expression darkened. "But seriously, why? Judas seems like a good guy." She blushed.

_Seems like_, Frank thought. He hastily changed the subject. "What did Nico mean when he said, 'you've said too much?'"

Hazel pouted for a second, perhaps angry at the change of topic, then looked away guiltily. "I- I can't. The answer might arouse Pluto and he might-" she trailed off.

Frank did not try to pry.

They had reached Cohort Five. Frank said goodbye and went back to his bunk. He fell asleep quickly.

Here's the link!

s/9474004/4/Encounters-Confessions

Anyways, I need to do homework. See you soon!

~Birdie


	3. First Impressions: Part 2

IMA BACK!

It's been a while, guys! FSA testing is tomorrow so I might not update for a while...

This chapter was actually finished in April, but I didn't get the chance to update until now. Hope you enjoy it!

FRAZEL FOR LIFE ＼\\('0')/ ／ YESSSSSSSSS

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, AND THEY BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO UNCLE RICK. DOMINIC AND JUDAS ARE MINE, BUT I GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO USE THEM._**

PART TWO:

_Set a few weeks later…_

Frank woke up.

Something was happening today.

Reyna and Jason were standing in the middle of the courtyard. Reyna cleared her throat. "Campers!" The courtyard fell silent. "Last night, Dominic, a child of Apollo, bravely saved the camp from two dragons."

The crowd gasped.

Reyna continued. "The dragons flew to the entrance of our camp, but Dominic was able to shoot them. Without him, the camp would have been destroyed. And a good thing too, because these dragons were the enchantress Medea's dragons." Reyna smiled, her teeth flashing against the sunlight. "To celebrate and honor Dominic, we will feast all day!"

A cheer went up from all the Cohorts, and the campers lifted a small, skinny kid who must have been Dominic on their shoulders. Frank followed the wave of campers into the mess hall.

Inside the hall, cornucopias spilled out a seemingly endless bounty of fruits, vegetables, meats, and drinks. Everyone squeezed near Dominic at the very beginning, but the crowd thinned out as some filed outside. The roar and bustle of the crowds made Frank worry that some monster would find them and tear them to shreds. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the party.

In the evening, Hazel left the hall. A few minutes later, Judas followed. Frank made sure nobody was watching, and then ran out of the mess hall after him.

Judas skirted the edge of the crowds. Sometimes, as if he sensed he was being followed, he would turn around and look over his shoulder. Frank noted this, and tried to blend in with the crowd. He kept a respectable distance until Judas looked away, and then snuck after him.

Judas walked further away from the crowds, and it became harder for Frank to mingle with the other partygoers. Luckily, there was a lot of vegetation, so he was able to hide from Judas' gaze.

At last, he caught sight of Hazel. She was sitting on top of the Hades temple, murmuring a song so sweet it made Frank want to fall asleep. Judas leapt behind a bush, then casually walked towards her. Frank tagged along.

Hazel saw Judas first. "Judas!" She shimmied down to greet him, and they hugged. Frank felt his anger well up inside him, but he kept still and watched the exchange.

Hazel said something to Judas.

"No."

"What?" Hazel sounded desperate. "But-"

"I wish that I hadn't met you, Hazel. I am destined to kill the one who loves me."

"Judas, you would never do that."

Judas' eyes flashed a violent shade of red. "I never loved you, Hazel, but my master does not mean to spare you. A child of Pluto is a threat to us." His face contorted with rage. "Kill…"

Hazel was frozen as Judas barred his teeth. His canines grew larger and larger, until they were fangs. Skin changed to fur, and hands became clawed paws. A growl rumbled deep in his throat.

Hazel screamed.

Frank launched himself out of the bush. "Judas!" he yelled, in a voice that was unlike his own.

Judas turned to face Frank. "How nice," he growled. "Hazel's knight in shining armor. Well, he'll be in the underworld as soon as I can help it." With an unearthly shriek, he launched himself at Frank.

He found himself pinned to the ground. Judas unsheathed his claws. "How sad," he mocked. "Too young to die."

Suddenly, Hazel was on top of the werewolf. A silver sword appeared in her hand, and she slashed at the werewolf, missing despite her efforts. Judas released Frank, and he ran to help Hazel.

"Give me the sword!" he yelled.

"No! Only I can touch it!"

Judas sneered. "Crying, little girl? Should you ask your daddy for help?" he slashed at her ruthlessly. Blood welled up on Hazel's body.

Frank exploded. The next few minutes were a blur. He slashed with the sword – where did that come from? Blood was all over him, and he wasn't sure if it was his or not. Judas shrieked, and finally disappeared. Dust lay at Frank's feet.

He ran to Hazel. She was in a pool of blood. Her eyes became glassy. She reached out to touch his face. Her hand quivered. "Thank you…"

Frank heard himself scream, "NO!" He collapsed, crying over Hazel's still body.

A voice filled the air. "I will let her live, one more time." Hazel jerked once before lying still again.

Reyna and Jason found him lying near Hazel. Frank looked up as they approached. "Get her to the infirmary."

The two obeyed without question.

Frank followed them, and then looked back. The silver sword was still lying there, the one that he had used, not Hazel's. He picked it up. A messy tag was tied to the grip. "For Frank," he read aloud. "A father's blessing, from your dad…" he paused. The last word was smudged. He picked the sword up gingerly, then ran after the two praetors.

_Three days later…_

Frank entered the infirmary. It was quiet. The others were outside, practicing with real swords, but Reyna had sent him to check on Hazel, almost knowing that he did not want to practice.

It was dim inside. Hazel lay on a bed, her arms bandaged, eyes closed, but she opened them when Frank came over. "Hey."

Frank sighed. She was okay.

Her amber eyes searched his. "Thanks. I should have known." She frowned. "Judas always was distant, and he lashed out sometimes."

"Really?" Frank hadn't known this before.

"Yeah." Hazel smiled again. "Thank you for saving me."

Frank liked that. "Why didn't you let me hold your sword?" He had already figured out that Hazel had drawn the sword from the earth.

"Because-" Hazel's head dropped to the bed, and she let out a tiny snore. Frank smiled, and left her to rest.


End file.
